Uncle Jason
by Scotty1609
Summary: In which Damian is married to Irey West-Wayne and has a newborn, week-old daughter named Hana Martha, who Jason wishes to visit- with Damian's permission or not. K plus for safety and paranoia.


**Kind of a sequel to my story "Do You Remember", not not quite exactly. But, if you haven't read that, it's okay. You'll still get it.**

**WARNINGS: Damian's tongue. tut-tut.**

**I own nothing, besides Hana and Ghoul. I don't even own Superman! Isn't that a surprise!**

**Anyways, read and review. Sorry about any OOC-ness, but I think Damian would've softened up and loosened up after getting married and having a baby. Oh, and I made Jason a schitzophrenic maniac. :)**

The moon was high and full in Gotham city that night. Soft, transparent blue clouds slowly crawled by in the black, inky sky, crossing over the numerous buildings, cutting through the bell tower and St. Agatha's Cathedral's steeple. A certain apartment complex looked ominous as it loomed over Main and Lawrence, the wrought-iron fences looking Gothic and terrifying. Up three sets of staircases and down two different halls, there came room C223. Inside, the young married couple was fast asleep-

Until their newborn daughter began to wail.

Irey rolled over, groaning. Her red hair stuck up in different spots, her eyes drooping as she glared at her husband. Damian was wide-awake, his training kicking in when he heard Hana's shriek. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, growling slightly.

"Go get her," Irey pleaded.

Normally, Damian would object. But, when he saw the exhaustion on his wife's features, the way the corners of her normally smiling lips drooped, the mistiness of her eyes, he sighed. "Alright."

Gently planting a kiss on his wife's head, Damian followed (wearily, and with a dragging step) his daughter's wails into the hallway.

He swore as his toe dragged along a loose nail on the floorboards, drawing a spot of blood. A growl, animal and ferocious, came from behind him. "Ghoul," Damian hissed with a groan, turning towards the black-eyed Doberman. The dog sat back on its haunches, but didn't stop growling. Damian frowned to himself. Normally, Ghoul only growled when he smelt blood or there was trouble, but he would quiet when Damian...

Hana's cries suddenly stopped.

In an instant, Damian was ripping down the short hall and slid to a stop in front of the nursery's open door, Ghoul on his heels, snarling the whole way, his spiked collar slightly tinkling with the clanging tags.

There, in the middle of Hana's room, stood a tall figure. It's back faced Damian, but he could make the man out through the dim light that shed through the closed blinds, sending streaks of white city lights through the bedroom.

He was tall and had a strong build, which he covered with a thick, Kevlar-coated leather jacket. He wore thick pants and brown combat boots, laced up to mid-calf. He didn't have his helmet on, showing burnt auburn hair with a long, white streak down the middle. And, in the man's hands, adorned by red, fingerless gloves, was _Hana_.

Red Hood was holding Damian's baby.

Jason rocked from foot to foot, whispering a lullaby to the infant as he turned to face the younger man. "Hey, lil' bro. How's it goin'?"

Ace snarled loudly and was about to bolt forward, if Damian hadn't caught his collar. Ordering the dog down silently, Damian stood to his full height, trying to be intimidating in his pajama pants and wife-beater. Sweat dripped down his forehead, not helping his Bat-Glare.

"Todd," was all he said.

Jason rolled his eyes from behind his red mask, then looked back down at Hana. The ebony babe was asleep, half of her hand in her mouth as she subconsciously gummed her fingers. Jason smiled lightly, shifting Hana to his other arm. "Thought I'd come introduce myself to my new baby niece, since _you_ neglected to do the honors."

"Get the Hell out of my house, Todd, or I swear I'll-"

"Jeesh!" Jason hissed loudly, making Hana stir. But, in a moment, she settled back down. Damian's spine stiffened when she turned into Jason's chest, crooning and scrunching up her nose in a way only a baby could make look cute.

Jason laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Never thought a demon could make an angel."

Ghoul was the one growling now, his spine arched and ears tucked back as Jason caressed Hana's cheek. "She's a cutie. Takes after her mom, with her nose and lips and stuff. But she's got your hair... Actually, I see a couple of curls right here," he flicked her bangs lightly, "that's Irey's, right-"

"Don't. Say. Her. Name."

Jason snorted, shaking his head. "Double jeesh! I just wanted to come see my niece. Is that so bad?"

"Yes."

The red-head rolled his eyes behind his mask before looking back down at the baby. Damian took in more information as his estranged brother sung a lullaby to Hana. Jason's shoulders were relaxed, not tense like usual. He would be unready for an attack, unable to brace himself. Then again, he was still holding Hana. Damian's eyes narrowed further, showing only slight slits of blue from beneath thick, black lashes. His eyebrows were knit together, his forehead growing red with his rising temper. Steam practically lifted from the young father's ears as he bit back his furious screams. He couldn't do anything, and Jason knew it.

A sudden break in the silence: "What's it like?"

Damian bit the inside of his cheek and answered with, "Being a dad?"

Jason paused a moment, just taking in all of his niece's features: her plump cheeks, her tiny ears, her long and thick eyelashes, the way her hair was so thick and curled around her ears and over her forehead.

"Having something to live for?" he spoke softly, almost a whisper, as he hefted Hana higher, onto his shoulder with her face towards his neck. She crooned, sending warm baby breath over her uncle's neck.

Damian paused at the question, and he almost felt sorry for the villain. _He had a chance... He had several chances, and he blew them straight out of the water... Right?..._

Damian readjusted his frame of mind, taking in a deep breath. Irey had always told him to keep a more open mind, be more willing to take in what he didn't want to. _"You're not always right," _he remembered her saying once. They had a big fight after that, which resulted in a break-up, which resulted in another fight and a make-up.

Damian then realized how complicated relationships were.

Jason's stance was relaxed, not only in a paused stance, but in a relaxed stance. His knees were bent slightly, and his arm muscles were loose. His jaw was loose, lips a bit open as he tilted his head to gently rub against Hana's cheek. The baby grabbed onto a lock of red hair, and Jason chuckled a bit, snorting lightly at the end as the baby still held on, but began to suck her hand at the same time. His hair was getting spit-up on, but he really didn't seem to mind. Damian was actually shocked when Jason _chuckled_ as Hana drooled on his leather jacket.

Was Jason being... _Kind? Compassionate? What the Hell?_

Taking in a deep, deep, _deep_ breath, Damian let it out slowly and cautiously, more cautious of himself rather than the Red Hood before him. "It's..." Damian didn't know how to answer his older brother's question. "It's living. I cannot imagine my life without Irey... or Hana. Not anymore."

That's when Jason stiffened. Damian followed suit, and Ghoul snarled once more, shackles raising.

Jason said nothing, simply nodding as he turned towards the window. "I'm gonna leave, quiet, little brother. Okay?"

"Fine. Just leave."

"No problem. Got rapists and murderers to assassinate, right?"

With as much of a gentle touch as a saint, Jason turned and placed Hana in her crib. His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment, chipped nails and grease-stained fingers leaving no visible mark on her face. Then, Jason reached into his jacket.

Damian grabbed Ghoul's collar as the dog charged, barking ferociously with saliva falling down his lips wildly. Damian reached for a utility belt he knew was not there, his fingers twitching.

Then, the older man brought a doll out of his jacket. It was a rag-doll, made from a red bandana. It's head was a simple ball, tied onto a small, skinny torso and pair of arms. There were no legs, only shredded pieces of fabric for a skirt. A tiny, white fabric square made up a bonnet, and another larger piece made up a skirt-apron, tied in the back with a little bow. "Made it myself," he whispered to the infant, kissing her head gently.

Just at that moment, there came pounding footsteps. "Damian?" called out a worried, female's voice. "Damian!"

Irey burst into the room, holding a metal bat. Her lacy nightgown looked freezing, rising above her mid-thighs and having only spaghetti straps. Her orange hair was in array, her freckles sticking out on white skin in the midnight lights, peaking in through the window. Her lips parted in a fierce gasp when she saw Jason, standing there next to her daughter. She was so shocked she dropped her bat, sending an empty clang through the apartment. Jason smiled, smiled broad and eerily, at his sister-in-law. "Hiya, Irey."

"My G-G-Go..."

"My God?" Jason teased, now his grinning, villainous self.

"Irey," Damian warned, holding a hand out to his wife, but not facing away from Jason. _Schizophrenic, much?_ "Irey, get back."

But Irey didn't listen. With a quick burst of super speed, getting scrape on her feet from how fast she ran, she grabbed Hana and moved to stand behind Damian. Irey had moved so fast that the little newborn had felt at a stand-still and hadn't even woken up. Damian felt chills go up his spine when he saw, in Hana's tiny grip, was the rag doll. "Get out, Todd."

"And here I thought we were having a family moment."

Ghoul snarled, about ready to turn on Damian to get out of his master's grip and charge the intruder.

Jason rolled his eyes, laughing. "Alright, alright, alright. I'll bail." He turned and jumped on the window-sill soundlessly, pushing the glass up with the quietest of squeaks. He turned his head, smirking, and spoke to the infant. "Bye, bye, lil' Ace. I'll see you soon." He pulled his helmet out of thin air, placing it over his head.

With grace and as much dignity as a murderer could have, Red Hood disappeared.

Damian let Ghoul go, and the dog charged at the window. Fortunately, he didn't jump out. That would be hard to explain to the landlords.

Damian turned and saw Irey closer to tears than he had ever seen her, her lips quavering as she held Hana close. Then, she began to sob, shoulders shaking violently as she collapsed to the floor, holding Hana tightly to her breast. All of the past months of pregnancy hormones, the past week of having Hana home, the brief visit of a murderer- it was all finally taking its tole and striking her harshly. Damian slowly walked forward, his adrenaline failing as he felt his legs collide together. He dropped down next to his wife, taking her into his arms, planting numerous kisses on her head.

Several moments passed before Irey could even begin to talk. "I c-c-called D-Dick and- and T-T-Tim when I heard you- you- and G-Ghoul... And, oh my God, what if J-J-Jas- oh, God, what if he had-"

"He didn't, Irey. I would _not_ have let him hurt you _or_ her."

Another three minutes passed, Hana still screeching and Irey trying to calm her, although it was difficult with Damian still holding the two. Ghoul's barks turned to growls, which turned to whimpers. The softer side of the guard dog came out, and he trotted over and licked Hana's cheeks and forehead. It took only moments for the newborn's screams to turn to whimpers.

Five minutes went by, and Dick and Tim eventually arrived. Jai and Lian weren't far behind, as were Bart, Rose, Wally, Barry, Bruce, and then cops. Fortunately, Dick and Tim were the only that came in-suit. They explained that they had been on late-night patrol to the police and had heard of Red Hood's presence near the apartments complex in upper Gotham. As to where Batman was, he had some official Justice League business.

Red Hood got away.

It took two hours to gather all of Damian's, Irey's, and Hana's things and move them to Wayne Manor.

Everyone forgot about the doll, still stuck in Hana's embrace.

…

Rooftops away, Red Hood was grinning at the pictures he had gotten from the 'crime scene'.

He picked one up, a picture of baby Hana wrapped in a shock blanket, the red doll deep in her clutches.

"See you soon, Ace. See you soon..."

**Oooooooh... Wanna see more of Uncle!Crazy!Jason and Hana? I'm thinking about super-speed aging her up to about two, even though she'll be only about a month old. Maybe I'll just speed her up to six months at first, and I'll DEFINATELY have some Uncle!Dickie bonding in the next chappie of my Hana!verse. :)**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
